The present disclosure relates generally to electric detonators, particularly to digitally secured electric detonators, and more particularly to the communication and control of digitally secured electric detonators.
Detonator systems have applications in the mining, quarry, construction, pipeline and geophysical exploration industries, where many detonators may be connected and controlled by a single blasting machine. In view of the hazards inherent in such explosive systems, there is a need in the art for improved control and communication between a blasting machine and its associated detonators.